


Who’s reflected in the broken glass?

by Kaesteranya



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mask that is your own face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who’s reflected in the broken glass?

There were days when he would wake up and feel as though that his body was not his body, his face was not his face, and his life was not his life — it honestly bothered him, because on those days, the feeling would never go away. At worst, it would mute his senses and completely color his world gray; at best, it would linger in the twitch of his hand or that uncomfortable and unnamed prickly sensation at the back of his head, as though something somewhere was watching him. Ryoji figured that it might have been the reason why he was always out on the streets, looking for something to do, looking for someone to occupy his time. He explained away the fact that he always woke up at exactly 11:59:59 PM with insomnia, and got doctors to write up the prescriptions that proved it.

  
Ryoji did not keep mirrors because the last time he had looked into one, he could have sworn that something that was not him was staring back at him, using his eyes. Ryoji did not watch the news because the news was never good and he sometimes felt this unsettling need to giggle at bad news like it amused him when it really shouldn’t have. And Ryoji never, ever let himself go far with his dates, because sometimes he felt more like crushing their necks rather than kissing them, but they did not have to know that.

  
In the days to come, Ryoji discovered that Minato Arisato was the sole person who made that other him fade away, and in the days to come, Ryoji would discover that it was for that reason that it would never work out between them.  



End file.
